


Campus

by therealmikeyway



Category: My Chemical Romance, Vampire Weekend, frerard - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abusive Parents, Body mutilation, College, Depression, Frerard, GAY GAY GAY, Gay, Homophobia, Love, M/M, MCR, Self Harm, Song fics, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, lonelyness, my chemical romance - Freeform, suicidal, trigger warning, vampire weekend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmikeyway/pseuds/therealmikeyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Campus by Vampire Weekend, Frank deals with his feeling for his one night stand, Gerard, afraid that his homophobic father will never accept him for being the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campus

Frank’s eyes opened, the light from the windows almost blinding him. He groaned and sat up, looking around and seeing a large naked man, faced down on the pillows. Gerard his subconscious reminded him. He looked around the room, seeing a red solo cup on a desk, and each of their clothes strewn throughout the room, put there by sweaty hormonal college boys. He gulped and swung his legs over the side of the bed, scrambling out of the bed quietly and quickly before locating his clothes, putting them on as he found the different articles of clothing. Once he was fully dressed he grabbed his phone which was on the nightstand and walked out of the room before Gerard can even stir.

Frank hurried down the stairs and through the halls until he found his dorm. He checked the time on his watch, it was nearing seven. He was to be at English class in a half hour. He sighed and changed into black jeans, a misfits shirt, along with a leather jacket. He fixed his hair and decided that he would take a shower before psychology class. He smudged some red and black make up on and bit his lip.

He could still remember last night, not all at once though, they were mostly in flashbacks.

_Frank walks through the doors of the sorority. He looks around, seeing sweaty bodies grind against each other, some to the beat of the loud music, some just in a random, could-be-confused-as-an-epileptic-seizure, type fashion. He makes his way through the large crowd in the small room and reaches the kitchen. He grabs a red plastic cup and mixes Red Bull and vodka in it, taking a sip, his eyes skimming the slightly less crowded kitchen, looking for someone familiar._

Frank groaned at the memory. If it weren’t for those Vodka Red Bulls, he wouldn’t have had that pounding headache. He took a moment to rub his head before grabbing his phone which was waiting on the charger and heading out of his dorm, bookbag slung over his shoulder as he started walking to one of the large college buildings where his English class is. He walked across the green, not really paying much attention, and the moment he did was when he saw Gerard walking across the campus to a -thankfully- separate building than Frank was heading to. Frank had no intentions of ever talking to Gerard again. Even if he is painfully appealing.

_Frank’s eyes meet another pair of beautiful hazel. They belong to a stocky boy with black, greasy, hair that was long for a boys, short for a girls. Maybe three to four inches long. The boy smiles a little, his baby teeth showing in the sliver of space between his lips. Frank slowly makes his way over to the boy, he had already had two cups of Vodka Red Bull and is working on his third. After dodging dancing bodies of hormonal teenaged boys and girls he eventually meets the taller boy. “I’m Frank.” He introduces and smirks slightly._

_“I’m Gerard.” He replies._

Frank opened the door to the big building, walking through the lobby and into one of the halls until he got to his English class. He walked in and found his seat and settled into the plastic chair on the elevated floor. He looked around the class, it was for the most part empty, he was early. He sighed and turned on his phone and saw several messages from Gerard. _How did he get into my contacts?_ He thought.

_Gerard gets into his car and puts the key into the ignition, starting it as Frank climbs into the passenger seat of the Black Toyota truck. He closes the door and locks it for precaution before turning to look at Gerard. “Hey, man, so can I get your number or something before we go?” Frank asks and Gerard looks at him, smiling for a moment before nodding and holds out his hand for Frank’s phone which Frank quickly places in his hand. Once in possession of the device, Gerard types in his contact information and texts himself so he has Frank’s number as well._

_Oh, that’s how._

Frank sighed heavily and read them.

**Incoming message from...Gerard:**  
_Hey, man. Last night was fun, maybe we can do it again? Xo G_

**Incoming message from...Gerard:**  
_Maybe we can get together for lunch later? Xo G_

**Incoming message from...Gerard:**  
_Text me back, Frankie. Xo G_

Frank can’t help but think about how ridiculously adorable it is how Gerard signs his messages with _‘Xo G’_. He finds himself blushing but pushing it back. No, he wasn’t gay, he couldn’t be. He was drunk last night that’s all.

_Gerard fists Franks hair, moaning. “FUCK, FRANK!!” He yells nearly at the top of his lungs, sure to bother the people in the dorms around them. Frank moans as well as he continued to thrust into the larger boy._

Yeah, drunk. That’s all.

Frank puffed out a breath before replying to Gerard’s texts.

**Outgoing message:**  
_Can’t._

**Incoming message from...Gerard:**  
_Well, why? Xo G_

**Outgoing message:**  
_I just can’t, okay? Now leave me alone._

Frank bit his lip, of course he wanted to hang out with Gerard, but he wasn’t gay, and Gerard obviously wanted sex. That’s all anyone ever wanted in a relationship these days.

~~~

Frank hurried out of the large classroom and started to walk outside. If he was to take a shower before psychology, he would have to be quick. He only had about forty minutes or so and he takes lengthy showers. As he walked across the campus, he took out his phone to check for any texts or missed calls. There was two, both from Gerard.

**Incoming message from...Gerard:**  
_YOU walked over to ME, remember?_

**Incoming message from...Gerard:**  
_Look, man, I don’t want this to be just another one night stand, okay? I really enjoyed talking to you, the least we can be is friends, right? Is that so bad?_

Another flashback from last night came.

_Frank laughs and smiles crookedly at the taller boy. “Is that right?” He asks, reacting to a story Gerard was telling about he and his younger brother had set a bail of hay on fire by accident._

_“Yeah!” Gerard laughs hard. “We started playing a game where we saw who could put out the most fire with our spit!” He laughs._

_“And who won?” Frank asks, laughing and gazing at the handsome boy._

_“No one, we ran out of spit!”_

Frank sighed and continued to walk, not looking anywhere but forward, that was a mistake, because soon enough there was Gerard, right next to him. “Hey Frank, stop ignoring me. I saw that you read my texts.” He said and the glance Frank got of his face almost looked hurt.

“I don’t want to have anything to do with you, Gerard.” Frank replied harshly and kept walking, a little bit faster by then.

Gerard groaned loudly, “But _why_ is my question! I just want to know _why_ you don’t want anything to do with me! Was I bad in bed or something? Am I annoying?” He asked, easily keeping up with Frank who was having a hard time walking fast with his short legs.

Frank laughed a little bit. “Yeah, you’re annoying. You haven’t left me alone since this morning!” He exclaims and walks through the doors of the boy’s dormitory. “Now leave me the fuck alone.” He demanded and walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into his single student dorm. 

~~~

Frank made his way into the showers, towel, shampoo, soap, and conditioner in hand. He stepped into a shower that had the cream coloured curtain in front of it, indicating that it was not occupied. He set down the towel in the dry part of the shower and stepped under the cold stream of water coming from the shower head, shivering until it warmed up. As he showered his mind wandered to thought of Gerard and to thoughts of the night before. 

It’s not that Frank didn’t like Gerard, he did. He _really_ did, but his father barely accepted him as he was now, being a small little scrawny boy with only one or two friends and no athletic ability. In fact, his father _didn’t_ accept him, and he might as well leave the family if he ever admitted his feelings for Gerard. Even to himself. His dad would never allow it, he would basically disown Frank. That’s just the way his father was. A homophobic prick who is ashamed of his cock-sucking son who disliked sports and liked punk music. He was ashamed.

Frank took a deep breath and let it out, washing out the conditioner and stepping out of the warm water and into a towel. He turned off the water and grabbed his stuff and walked back to his dorm which was conveniently placed only about four dorms away from the showers and bathrooms. He stepped into the room and finished drying off before getting dressed again, putting on his makeup and heading out of the dormitory and in the direction of his psychology class.

~~~

Frank sat down in his assigned seat in the back of the large room full of long, multi-student desks and posters of the brain on random walls. He leaned back in his chair, resting his head on the wall behind him as a familiar face plopped down next to him. He looked over and smiled crookedly. “Hey, Mikes.” He said to the skinny boy, arranging his books in an almost Obsessive Compulsive Disorder type fashion, making sure all of the top left corners lined up perfectly.

“Hey, Frank.” He said quickly before finishing perfecting his small pile of books and binders and relaxing into his seat. “How are you? Where were you last night?” He asked, looking over casually at the younger boy.

“Oh, studying.” He lied quickly and he picked at his fingernails, the black nail polish desperately needing to be repainted.

Mikey simply rolled his eyes, easily figuring out that it was a lie, he could tell things, it was just a gift. “Yeah sure, whatever. I checked your dorm for you, dumbass.” Or it was just that.

Frank groaned quietly. “It was just a stupid frat party. It was nothing.” He shrugged it off and looked around the room, his friend Ray was in this class as well, but it appeared that he hadn’t arrived yet.

“Over at Theta? My brother was at that last night, I was worried sick...I fucking hate fraternities.” Mikey muttered and sighed.

“Mikey, you were in Delta.” Frank laughed. “You were part of a fraternity!” 

“Yeah, but we didn’t throw parties.” Mikey spits back, grinning himself.

“Yeah, prudes.” Frank teases and grins as well. “So when am I going to meet this infamous brother of yours?” He asks and Mikey only has time to shrug before Ray plops down in the seat next to Franks.

~~~

_Frank took one last sip of his second Vodka Redbull in it’s red plastic cup before setting it on the desk and pulling his shirt up over his head and climbing onto the bed and onto Gerard, connecting their lips once more, running his fingers through the larger of the two’s hair._

~~~

Frank woke up from his dream in a sweat, panting and grabbed his phone out of instinct to check the time. When he turned on the iPhone, and of course, was immediately blinded by the phone screen being put on full brightness. He hurried and pulled up the menu and turned it down before checking the time, his eyes were watering slightly from the brightness of the little screen in the pitch black room, it obviously wasn’t morning or daytime. In fact, it was three o’clock in the morning to be exact.

He sighed, thinking about the nightmare of that night, his father beating him with his belt, like he used to as a kid whenever Frank did something that his father didn’t like. Now understand, Frank’s father wasn’t really abusive. He didn’t beat Frank for _no reason._ He didn’t hurt his mother, in fact he was good to Mrs. Iero. He just whipped Frank when he felt Frank deserved it, and it was quite often. The beatings stopped when Frank got older, around 13, but the memories still stuck with him.

Frank decided that he needed someone to talk to, He knew Ray was heavy asleep and there were no counselors awake or on duty. He knew though, that Mikey was a light sleeper and always knew what to say to make Frank feel better, so he decided he would walk up to Mikey’s dorm and wake him up. He wouldn’t mind, for all Frank knew, Mikey was having one of his insomniatic nights again where he doesn’t go to sleep until five in the morning.

Frank made his way up the stairs after putting on his skeleton hoodie and some sweat pants so he wouldn’t be in just his boxers. As he hiked up the dim, empty stairs he ran into someone he knew. 

“Gerard? What are you doing up so late?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking over at the boy who is looking down at his bare feet.

“I could say the same for you.” He muttered, biting his lip.

“Can’t sleep either?” Frank asked softly, suddenly feeling sympathetic for the boy. Gerard just gave a short and quick nod.

“What are _you_ doing up, and walking upstairs?” Gerard asked quietly, looking up at Frank through his black hair. “I mean, I was going to use the bathroom which is down here, but what’s the reason to go upstairs?” He asked.

Frank blushed. “I needed someone to talk to, my friend’s dorm is up there.” He says softly and Gerard nodded slowly. 

“Well bye.”

“Bye, Gerard.”

~~~

Frank sat on Mikey’s bed, Mikey sitting next to him, his hair a mess, wearing plaid pajama pants and no shirt. “I’m sorry for waking you up, man… I just had so much on my mind… Damn I’m such a fucking girl.” Frank sighed, realizing it was a stupid idea.

“No no no, it’s fine. I’m glad you came to me instead of doing something stupid. Now tell me what your dream was about.” He said softly, gently, the kind of voice Mikey used when he wanted someone to calm down, it always worked.

Frank slumped his shoulders and gripped his knees with his hands. “It was just a flashback to when I was about...maybe eight or nine, but it was worse… My dad was whipping me for kissing a boy as a dare at school that day and he was really angry at me.. I mean...honestly I kind of wanted to kiss him…” Frank blushed, he had never told anyone that.

Mikey smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry, buddy, but as you have said before, he doesn’t hurt you anymore.” He said and patted Frank’s back. “It’s okay now. That will never happen again.” He said and pulled Frank into a warm embrace. 

“Thank you, Mikey. I think I’m going to let you sleep now… Thank you so much for talking to me this late...or early I guess… Bye, Mikey. See you later.” He said and stood up, abandoning the door and walking out.

“Why were you in my brother’s room?” Gerard asked, Frank’s eyes widening as he looked up, startled to see him standing there, a confused look on his face, not angry or accusing, just confused.

Frank stuttered, “He- We- I- We are friends. I went to his room to talk, to try to get some sleep.” He said, the only reason he was stammering, or even nervous was that Gerard was his best friend’s _brother._

“You are?” Gerard asked, raising his eyebrow. “Weird. He never mentioned you before...Then again he never tells me anything.” He sighed and looked down. “Sorry for bothering you. I understand that you want nothing to do with me, not many people do. I understand, sorry for wanting more. I’ll leave you alone.” He muttered and walked into his dorm and closed the door. Frank should have fucking noticed that Gerard and his best friend where neighboring dorms, but his mind was just too preoccupied.

~~~

Frank sat in his desk chair, the daylight spilling in through his opened windows. He looked down at his phone and dialled his mum’s cell phone before hitting call.

_“Hello? Frankie?” He heard his mum’s voice through the receiver._

_“Hey mum.” Frank said. “Mum, is it okay if I visit you and dad today at around three? I have something to tell you both.” He asked. It was a saturday, meaning no classes and a great opportunity to either throw a rave, or to visit family._

_“Of course it is, honey!” She said cheerily and Frank could almost hear her smile._

_“Thanks, see you then.” Frank said softly and hung up after trading ‘I love you’s and farewells._

~~~

“Mikey? Ray? I have something to tell you both.” Frank said softly, twiddling his thumbs. 

“What is it, shorty?” Ray teased, being seven inches taller than Frank. Frank frowned, causing Mikey to step in with some maturity.

“You can tell us anything.” Mikey said softly and smiled at him.

“Guys… I’m pretty sure I’m gay.” He confessed quietly, almost ashamed at the fact that it took this long to come out of the closet and admit to himself that he likes guys.

Ray’s eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. “Wow, Frankie, that’s great. Is there a guy? Or do you just...Like dicks?” He asked and Mikey scowled at him.

“Ray!!” He swatted his arm and Frank smiled a little bit.

“Nah, it’s okay.” He said. “And… There was somebody… but I’m pretty sure I ran him off when I was still in the closet.” He whispered sadly and looked down at his feet, his mood reverting to being sad again.

Mikey frowned and hugged him. “I’m sorry Frankie. Do we know him?” He asked and Frank chose not to reply.

~~~

Frank hopped out of the taxi and paid the driver the fare for driving him to his parent’s house. He walked up to the door and opened it, walking in. “Momma? Dad?” He called out and heard footsteps and a squeal before his mum came into view. 

“Franklin!” She gasped and hugged him tightly. “How are you?”

“I’m good, mum!” Frank exclaimed, not being able to breathe in his mum’s momma bear grip on him.

Frank’s mum smiled softly and released him. “I’m sorry sweetie, I just haven’t seen you in so long, I’ve missed you.” She smiled softly and Frank smiled uneasily back when his dad walked in.

“Franklin.” He said sternly and Frank looked over at him, his smile vanishing into a small frown.

“Dad.” He replied emotionlessly.

Frank’s mum could easily feel the tension so she went over and grabbed an already made pie in the tray, it was Frank’s favourite at the time. “Well then! Let’s eat some of this freshly made pie and Frankie can tell us what he wants to tell us.” She smiled cheerily and Frank and his dad made their way to the dining room table and sat down. 

“Well, how are your studies, son?” His father asked casually. “What was your main major again?” He continued.

“Psychology...and my studies are fine.” He answered quietly. “Anyway...I uh...I have something to tell you… Well… I have been feeling this for a while now and I um...Well… I just felt like...I came to a resolution kind of recently… I thought you guys should know…” He found it hard to say the words with his father’s judgemental stare burning holes in his skin. 

“Spit it out already.” His father said in a non-joking, harsh way, making Frank flinch.

“Franklin!!” Frank’s mum exclaimed, using his father’s first name. Frank frowned down at the wood on the table before continuing.

“Mum, Dad… I’m gay, okay?” By that time, Frank was in tears, hiding his face. He didn’t even need to look up to know his father was glaring at him with an evil look in his eyes.

“No, No way my son is going to be a cock-sucking faggot.” His father said angrily and stood up. “Get the fuck out of my house!”

Frank’s mum was in tears, pleading with Frank’s dead. “Franklin please don’t yell at the boy, he’s just confused!” She insisted, Frank’s dad just slapped Frank hard on the cheek.

“Get. Out. Of. My. House.”

~~~

_Frank laughed, panting in the dark room, he had just climaxed and Gerard was working on himself. “I swear… If my dad ever found out about this he’d murder me in cold blood.” He said._

_Gerard looked over at him, curiously. “I’d protect you then.” He said absently as he continued to jack himself with fast motions, soon climaxing himself._

_“Nah. You wouldn’t care.” Frank replied._

~~~

Frank bursted into his dorm, sobbing hard, pulling out a small box in his closet and pulling open the lid, grabbing one of his three blades that he hadn’t used in years, but he kept them in case he really wanted to. He slid one acrossed his wrist, wincing at the pain and he thought for a moment about how maybe he should stop. Then he remembered the pain on his cheek from the slap, and the pain of having his parents so very disappointed in him and continued to slide the blade across his wrist, digging into his pale skin tears fell from his eyes and onto his wrists, causing the slits to sting from the salt water that made up his tears

Once, twice, fifteen times.

The pain on the outside makes the pain on the inside go away.

So he keeps cutting.

And cutting.

And cutting.

And cutting.

~~~

Mikey held Frank’s trembling and bloody body in his skinny arms. “Frankie… Calm down, it’s going to be okay, I’m here. So is my brother, you finally get to meet him.” He cooed to the boy.

Frank hadn’t even noticed Mikey walk into his room, having went by to take Frank to a party and seeing him bloody and barely conscious on the floor. Frank continued to sob violently, Mikey didn’t understand what was going on since Frank hadn’t said a thing to him, too busy crying. 

Gerard continued to watch full of worry, he had texted Mikey to see what he was doing, Mikey’s reply was basically just explaining what he had found, mentioning Frank’s name. So Gerard showed up. 

Frank still didn’t even notice.

~~~

_“Gerard… I really have to go to bed, I have work tomorrow, do you think you could just… I don’t know… Spend the night here? Make sure he’s okay? Be there for him when he comes to?” Mikey nearly begged._

_Gerard sighed. “Yeah, sure, Mikes. Just get some sleep, okay? I’ll take care of him…” He said softly and Mikey nodded before quickly walking out of the room and up to his dorm._

~~~

When Frank’s eyes opened, he couldn’t see anything besides the white ceiling. He felt something on his arms and looked down at them to see them wrapped up in bandages, some red patches visible through the gauze. Frank felt slightly sick. 

Frank suddenly felt another presence in the room and went still, halting his breathing as not to make any noises. Frank slowly looked to the side, seeing Gerard sitting on the floor, leaning on the closet. “Sleeping Beauty has awoken.” The larger boy said and looked up at Frank in the sun lit room. Frank peered at the boy, the side light making his features cast shadows on his face giving it more depth and making him look darker. 

“W-what happened?” Frank asked quietly. “W-why are you in my dorm?” Frank asked slightly worried. 

“Relax, I slept on the floor.” Gerard replied and sighed. “And Mikey walked in on you having an emotional breakdown, Mikey was going to take care of you, but he had work today so He went to his dorm and slept as I watched over you.” He said and Frank nodded ever so slightly, but certainly relaxed. “So why _did_ you go overboard?” He asked curiously and continued to sit on the floor even though he would so rather have been sitting with Frank.

Frank looked down and shrugged. “My parents hate me now. My father literally threw me out of the house.” He said, even though some of it was a lie, his mum didn’t hate him, she didn’t hate anybody, she was just massively disappointed and ashamed. Homophobic pricks.

Gerard frowned. " _Why?_ "

Frank sighed not wanting to answer, but both Gerard _and_ Mikey deserved an answer for taking care of Frank and honestly, caring at all. “Gerard, before I tell you why, I gotta tell you something.”

“Anything.” Gerard said, surprised Frank was even going to tell him something personal whilst sober.

“I’m gay.” Frank said and looked down. “I’m a fucking cocksucking faggot and my father hates me for it.” He said and started to cry again. “He hates me so damn much he’s probably at the courts filling out orphaned child forms right now.” He said and buried his face in his hands.

Gerard took this as his cue to stand up and sit next to Frank, he wrapped his arms around the small boy, kissing his head softly as Frank leaned into Gerard, crying and needing to be held.

“But that’s not the worst part.” Frank cried.

“What is?” Gerard whispers, holding the boy soft and tight all at the same time.

“The worst part is I’m gay for a fucking smart ass faggot named Gerard Way.” 

Gerard smiled a little bit. “You’re right. He is a smart ass.” He says and kisses Frank’s head. Frank laughed softly and Gerard tilted his head so he was looking at Gerard, then he kissed the boy softly, Frank kissing back.

~~~

Laying in Frank’s bed next to each other watching _The Breakfast Club_ on Frank’s computer, Gerard looked over at Frank and kissed his cheek. “I love you.” He said quietly, mostly to himself, it wasn’t really even meant for Frank to hear.

Frank smiled to himself.

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate feedback, whether through comments or contacting me!
> 
> Snapchat, Instagram, and Kik: TheRealMikeyWay
> 
> Tumblr: while-i-stay-secluded
> 
> Twitter: @awxlnation


End file.
